Labyrinths
Labyrinth Missions are, like the boss battle in normal missions, instanced areas (where only parties can enter as groups or players by themselves). Most of the Labyrinths involve two or more parts, where one kills the normal mobs (and occasional mini-boss) and the second part where players face off against the bosses encountered in the normal missions. In order to recieve a Perfect Clear for the labyrinth, all one has to do is stay alive through the mission, which means using a rebirth rock or simply dying will have the player forfeit the Perfect Clear until they manage to fulfill the requirement. Shopping Town and Pema labs follow the same maze then boss layout. Desert City labs are basically a big open room with mobs then followed by a boss room. Shopping Town Special labs have bosses in each room. Labyrinths usually have 2 or more bosses at the boss map. Listed below are the main/last boss you have to kill in each lab. 'Final Training Course (Lv. 7) Town' You need one last training before you go out on real missions. Clear the Final Training Course. *Boss: X-1Fs *Reward Title: Final Breakthrough (Phys Atk +5, Spir Atk +3) 'Demon's Toenail (Lv. 10) Town' In the past, Luna and Tweener used this chaotic space to enter the Human World. But now, it's a forbidden space. (recommended for parties) *Boss: Labyrinth Mosqui *Devil's Claw Smasher (Spi Def +9, HP +180, Def +15) 'Red Flame (Lv. 14) Town' The Forgotten Labyrinth, between the Human World and Netherworld, is spreading out more and more into the chaos of space and time. (recommended for parties) *Boss: *Reward Title: Red Flame Vanquisher (Phys Def +6, Phys Atk +10, GP +1) 'North Wind Hill (Lv. 20) Town' North Wind Hill. Evil ghostly air and unknown machine sounds are emanating from the mysterious labyrinth. (recommended for parties) *Boss: Labyrinth GX-0 *Reward Title: North Wind Trailblazer (HP +700, Def +35, Spir Atk +12) 'Medusa's Head (Lv. 23) Town' Ghostly air from the labyrinth feels like blocks of ice, cold and sharp. If you can't handle it, your body will harden into rock. (recommended for parties) *Boss: Labybrinth Fenly *Reward Title: Medusa's Triumph (GP +4, Spir Def +6, Phys Def +3) 'Riddle (Lv. 25) Town' The exit is a riddle. Ghosts are blocking all the paths. Sounds of guns can be heard from deep within. (recommended for parties) *Boss: Labyrinth Dark Mr. Murdok *Reward Title: Solver of Riddles (Spir Def +20, Phys Atk +18, Crit +30) 'Cyclone (Lv. 27) Town' Inside the Chaotic Labyrinth are sounds of Ghosts. The sounds get louder, mixing in with the harsh winds and need to be silenced. (recommended for parties) *Boss: Labyrinth Great Demon Shadow *Reward Title: Cyclone Shifter (All Stat +1, HP +520, Phys Atk +20) 'Vortex (Lv. 29) Town' The labyrinth draws one in with strong resonating ghostly airs-like being sucked into a vortex. (recommended for parties) *Boss: Labyrinth Yuklie *Reward Title: Vortex Master (HP +1080, Phys Def +6, Crit +30) 'Armor Site (Lv. 30) Town' In order to make a Red Soul Tag, you need Red Soul Energy. You can gain Red Soul Energy (Righteous) by destroying Ghosts in the Armor Site. *Boss: Red Soul Astaro *Reward Title: Armor Site Hunter (Crit +70, Spir Atk+20, Spir Def +12) 'Hisar's Remains (Lv. 30) Town' In order to make Red Soul Tag, you need Red Soul Energy. You gain Red Soul Energy (Wicked) by destroying ghosts in Hisar's Remains. *Boss: Red Soul Mure *Reward Title: Hisar's Wickedness (Def +110, Phys Atk +20, HP +400) 'Crystal Cave (Lv. 32) Pema' An new type of labyrinth has appeared: a crystal-filled cave. The crystals absorb ghostly airs, but if the air should ever go into a Ghost's body... (recommended for parties) *Boss: Labyrinth's Great King Mormo *Reward Title: Crystal Cave Spelunker (Phys Def +16, Crit +35, Def +40) 'Ancient Passageway (Lv. 34) Pema' The wicked ghostly air inside the labyrinth are getting stronger from the crystals. A lot of powerful Ghosts are appearingin Pema, too. Even flaming incarnations... (recommended for parties) *Boss Labyrinth Mera *Reward Title: Ancient Wayfarer (Spir Def +32, HP +540, Spir Atk +22) 'Great Lake Ghost Spirit (Lv. 36) Pema' A new labyrinth appears when Ghost Spirits rise from the crystals all at once, looking like a large jar. You must escape through the labyrinth after getting rid of the Ghosts. (recommended for parties) *Boss: Labyrinth Dimul *Reward Title: Great Lake Obscurity (Phys Atk +47, Def +60, HP +450) 'Trident (Lv. 41) Town' During the expedition to Pema, a new labyrinth suddenly appeared. The electric current wrapped around this triton-shaped labyrinth is much more powerful than before. (recommended for parties) *Boss: Labyrinth Yuklian *Reward Title: Lord Trident (Spir Atk +75, Spir Def +24, HP +120) 'Seven Blades (Lv. 43) Town' This interesting labyrinth mimics the form of strong nanobots. What kind of Ghosts will be formed from within this space that reeks of gunpowder? (recommended for parties) *Boss:Labyrinth GX-0 *Reward Title: Seven Blade Samurai (All Stat +3, Crit +80, GP +4) 'Demon's Horn (Lv. 47) Pema' This labyrinth imitakes the Great Demon, but there also seems to be a powerful Ghost Spirit at play. Escape through the labyrinth after you get ride of the Ghost Spirit. (recommended for parties) *Boss: Labyrinth Great Demon *Reward Title: Demon's Horn Crusher (Crit +150, Def +150) 'Haunted Room (Lv. 50) City' When night falls, the lights of the Abandoned House come on and scary noise can be heard. No on know why -- could it be Ghosts? *Boss: Lost Gentleman (Mosqui) *Reward Title: Unpredictable (Phys Atk +90, Spir Atk +90, Crit +50) *Perfect Clear Reward Item: Desert Rebirth Stone 'Cellar (Lv. 51) City' Who's the mysterious man in the cellar? Go there and investigate! *Boss: Zombie Giant Ape (Fenly) *Reward Title: Not Afraid of Ghost (Phys Atk +104, Spir Atk +130, Crit +65) 'Flowinging Stream (Lv. 52) City' Oasis Spring is the only water source for Desert City, but now it's seized by a group of Ghosts. Go help take back the water source for the city residents. *Boss: Creek Predator *Reward Title: Oasis Guardian (Phys Atk +116, Spir Atk +145, Crit +72) 'Path Between Heaven and Earth (Lv. 54) City' This is a quiet zone of spacetime. No matter how many hundreds of thousands of years have passed, nothing ever changes. *Boss: King Frog (Mosqui) *Reward Title: Reliable One (Phys Atk +128, Spir Atk +160, Crit +80) 'Painful Test (Lv. 55) City' The mysterious man turns out to be the king of Dream City. Legends say only those who overcome his challenge can find the Demon Gate. *Boss: Lost Earth Lord (Fenly) *Reward Title: Warrior Who Passed the Test (Phys Atk +152, Spir Atk +190, Crit +95) *Perfect Clear Reward Item: Desert Rebirth Stone 'Old Friend from the Desert (Lv. 56) City' Seems like Kweeshark and his minions are coming to Desert City. Should we go talk to our old friends? *Boss: Raging Kweeshark (Kweeshark) *Reward Title: On Kweeshark's Black List (Phys Atk +164, Spir Atk +205, HP +700) 'Between Fire and Water (Lv. 58) City' Legend has it that there are two zones of spacetime: one with rapidly flowing water; another filled with flames. These two extreme opposites maintain a profound balance. *Boss: Horn of Fire (Fenly) *Reward Title: In Between Fire and Water (Phys Atk +188, Spir Atk +235, Crit +117) 'Hell and Heaven (Lv. 59) City' People in Hell hunger for the light and holiness that Heaven provides. People in Heaven yearn for the freedom to act without consequences as in Hell. Only extreme people can stay in extreme zones of spacetime. *Boss: Minotaur King (Yark Blo) *Reward Title: One Who Sighs (Phys Atk +200, Spir Atk +250, Crit +125) *Perfect Clear Reward Item: Desert Rebirth Stone 'Park Gateway (Lv. 12) Town {Special Lab}' Why did cracks in space-time suddenly appear near the park? What on earth does this mean... *Boss: Long-Mouthed Bat King (Mure) *Random Reward: Silpheed (Dual Nanobot) 'Chaos in the Parking Lot (Lv. 19) Town {Special Lab}' Ghosted Seer is challenging White Aurora again. This time he's trying to destroy Soul City with the Production GX-0. Take Tweener's orders to heart, go destroy Ghosted Seer and his minions. *Boss: Ghosted Seer *Random Reward: Kerberos (Dual Nanobot) 'Unending Nightmare (Lv. 22) Town {Special Lab}' The Unending Nightmare is a realm where Heepah Heepah often hides his treasures. Now that it's been taken over by Mure and his followers, Heepah is asking you to help out. *Boss: Ghost Mure Category:Nanobots Category:Mission Videos Category:Skill Tree